Moments
by DiggyStock
Summary: My first KonoSetsu fic! Yay! be sure to read this! When Konoka finally arranged a husband and is going to leave mahora! Setsuna is the only one who can stop her fathers wishes, but can she do it in time? Oh no! Please read all you SetsuKono freaks!Yeah!


Disclaimer- I do not own the songs I put in here because they belong to So-so. I also do not own negima, that's Ken Akamastu's problem. (Lucky punk) -- so sleepy...

Moments by, Diggy Stock

'Setsuna'... That word means moment in Japanese. The moments I spend with you are ones I hold dear to me. Every heart felt instant you smile at me, it makes my heart flutter with eternal bliss and warm sweet happiness. Our string of fate was broken for a while, but we found each other and put them back as one so that we can start new memories together. Before I wasn't sure about how I felt, but now I'm sure I'll have my feelings for you returned. So now I'm able to say these words now and forever and truly mean them and every moment we share when we say it to the other. I love you...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in mahora academy. Everything was going the same as usual. It was about lunchtime and setsuna was found sleeping in her desk as usual. "Secchan wake up!" called Konoka to the sleeping girl, "I made you lunch today." That made Setsuna wake up and got most people in the room attention. All of them began to tease Setsuna as she blushed as usual.

Konoka sat down in the empty seat next to her and set down the lunch on the desk. "Say 'ah' Secchan." Konoka asked her guardian as she lifted up a spoon full of curry and rice to the friend mouth. Setsuna did so get most of the girls in the room to laugh at her pet-like action. "How is it?" Konoka asked the shorter girl as she was finishing the spoon full. "It's great Ojou-sama. You'll make a great wife one day." Setsuna smiled back at the healer. "I don't want to think of marriage right now. Grandpa is getting impatient with the whole engagement thing... Of course I won't mind if you were the one he suggested." Konoka said playfully making Setsuna burn her tongue on the curry. "Ojou-sama!?" "Clam down, I was just playing." Konoka chuckled at the cute expression Setsuna gave her.

"Hey are you two done flirting?" both girls turned to see Asuna standing before them with her having a cocky look on her face. "Seriously. You two are always with each other. There is no need to get so close to the other, it not like you two would ever separated. Why don't you guys make it official and go steady already?" Asuna sat on the blushing samurai's desk. "B-because I'm just Ojou-sama's protector! N-nothing more! Just friends!" Setsuna began to panic. "Okay, geez. I'm just saying you two should hook up because you never know when someone's going to come and try to take the other away." Asuna looked down at the samurai's confused face. "That won't happen," Konoka got both of the older girls attention, "Because I'll never leave Secchan's side." the healer said as she ate some of the curry she made for her friend. Setsuna felt her face heat up and her expression go blank.

A sudden flash had caught them off guard. Kazumi Asakura had taken a picture of the blushing samurai. "Here Konoka, a picture of Setsuna-san blushing." the taller gave the healer the picture. "Oh, Thank you, Kazumi." Konoka gladly took the photograph with a cheerfully squeal.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna reached for the picture with Konoka dogging. "Give that to me, Ojou-sama!" Setsuna continued to snatch at the photo. Konoka leaned back in her seat with her arm extended behind her to add distance for the samurai to reach. Setsuna went over her friend, but still couldn't reach the slip of paper. "Do you want it that badly?" Konoka giggled at the samurai. Setsuna nodded slightly at the girl bellow still trying to get the embarrassing photo. "Then go out on a date with me later on today after class, 'Kay?" Konoka managed to sit her down with her words. "But, Ojou-sama, what if someone gets the wrong idea?" Setsuna asked getting all flustered. "I'll make sure they don't, even though everyone already thinks that." Konoka teased the samurai making her blush even more than the photo. "I'll give you it after our date, fair?" Konoka put the slip into her chest pocket. "Okay, but don't you _even think _about making a copy of it before that time." Setsuna sighed out before the bell rang.

Later that day Setsuna was waiting in the healer's dorm room waiting for her best friend to finish dressing for the day. Finally she was done and they were ready to go.

While they walked through the town, it became a little chilly and they eventually gathered some unwanted attention by how Konoka was clinging on to setsuna arms trying to make the both of them warm in her embrace. Setsuna was scanning the area constantly telling Konoka that it was her normal watch for danger, but was really her watch to see if anyone she knew her would see them like this. She just really hoped not to run into Asakura or Haruna there.

Eventually they made it to a store Konoka wanted to go to, to try on some close with her Secchan. Setsuna watched as Konoka shifted through the various alfit choosing so very pacific clothing that made Setsuna blush. Konoka picked out an alfit that looked like Sailor Moon cosplay. "Uh, Ojou-sama way are you wearing that?" Setsuna tried covering her nose bleed, but failed knowing that Konoka put on the alfit just to see her expression.

"Do you like it Secchan?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Ojou-sama, I don't think you exactly understand why the have this alfit's here."

"Why? What is it used for?"

"I-t's, um... It's used for... a-adult proposes! Now please try something else on!" Setsuna said as she undid the zipper for Konoka most of which fell off her completely as Setsuna got a gaze as the younger women's pale bare back. Konoka squeaked a little as the adult cosplay fell off of her.

"I-I'm so sorry Ojou-sama! I didn't mean to--", Setsuna stopped when she saw Konoka looking back at her with gentle eyes.

"Is something wrong Secchan?" Setsuna shook her head as an answer.

Konoka nodded, "It's a good thing we were in the dressing room when it happened, ya' know? It would have been embarrassing if it happened where someone would see us." Konoka admitted as she striped off the rest being eye candy for the samurai.

"Okay your turn."

"What are you saying?"

"You try it on now."

"No!"

"C'mon, please Secchan?"

"... O-okay... but just this once..."

Konoka squealed happily as the samurai took the rather erotic get-up.

Eventually Setsuna was dolled up in the adult uniform and looked good in it. Konoka couldn't stop her squealing as she witnessed her Secchan in such an alfit, which made her look adorable. Konoka hugged her so tight Setsuna eventually thought she welded herself onto her.

"Okay I'm taking it off!"

"No Secchan! Just a bit longer!"

"No! It's coming off."

Konoka tried to stop the samurai, but both ended up falling out of the dressing room onto the ground of the inside store. Konoka and Setsuna picked them self's up and saw that they were being watched and overheard by a bunch a drooling Otakus. Setsuna and Konoka ran back in and got dressed and immediately left the store never wanting to repeat this embarrassing incident.

They went to the food court and ate some food before they went out again.

"Were do you want to go to now?"

"Let's go to the arcade next Secchan!"

"O-okay."

Pretty soon they were at the arcade. Their reverted back to the time they were children and wanted to play as many games as they could. After the third game they gamed it was left at a tie between which girl was they better gamer. All of a sudden they saw an empty DDR machine and ran to it like excited children to play. They put their points in and landed on a song both of them liked but didn't pick it just yet. They two girls faced each other giving the other a smirk.

Setsuna crossed her arms as if she were omnipotent and mighty as Konoka got into a pose that looked a little weaker.

"So you have come here to prove yourself, did you apprentice?" Setsuna said in a strong voice as she moved her mouth like an old Japanese film were they move there mouths and their not speaking.

"I shall show you my skill, sensei. And that will be enough to obtain your honor", Konoka doing to same, but this time actually getting a crowd around the machine.

"Fool. For are not worthy to challenge me!" Setsuna got into a fighting stance getting really into her character now.

"I shall show you my true power."

"We shall see."

Setsuna pressed the button as the Konoka got onto the mat properly. The first one was Jungle Wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu Deluxe theme song.

At the end Setsuna won with one higher grade.

"Pathetic." Setsuna said emphasizing on the word.

"I'm not done just yet." Konoka picked the next song.

The second song was Tenjou Tenge, Ashitene Motto. And this time ringing victory was Konoka by having a higher grade and free styling.

"What now Sensei?" Konoka laughed at the samurai. Setsuna laughed along with her. Konoka was happy to see Setsuna smile at her as they were having fun just goofing off.

Setsuna stopped their laughter and looked into Konoka's eyes both knowing what song they wanted to pick next.

"It looks like it still a tie."

"Prepare for a beating my student, for that is what is coming." Setsuna began to use lame lines getting a couple of laughs from Konoka and the audience.

They have picked their final song and got back onto the mat ready to play a leg-bleeding tune. Their final song was Cowboy Bebop's theme song, Tank.

Both girls were tired, but neither would admit defeat to the other. There was a long pause in the song that made them nervous. Konoka thought for sure that was the end of the song and got off possession and began to breath heavily.

"It looks like we are equal master."

"Very good student, but have you forgotten... the ultimate secret move!?"

Suddenly rouge left arrow shot up much to Konoka's surprise, but from the corner of her eye she saw the samurai's movement. Setsuna had knee downed the arrow and got a prefect on it as Konoka lost her combo. The crowd began to applaud as Konoka got back into Character.

"How could this be?" The healer dropped to her knees

"Haha! Silly girl! You think you can beat me your almightily seefuu!?"

"I will not give up!"

"Well now you must commit Seppuku, or... Come and get some ice-cream with me." Setsuna said in her normal voice helping Konoka off the ground. "That sounds good." Konoka took the samurai's hand and got up of the mat as the crowd 'aawww'ed them for who cute they look together. "Even people that don't us think we make a good couple." Konoka chuckled at the blushing samurai who decided not to comment on her remark.

After resting on a bench the sun began to set as Setsuna and Konoka watched it eating their ice cream. Konoka eventually fell asleep on the other girls shoulder. Setsuna didn't want to wake her so she picked her up and brought her back to Mahora. She didn't want to go home just yet so she sat them down on the school's dorm's fountain.

The lights were still on making a reflection on the ground. Setsuna looked up to the sky and saw the stars, as there were many. "You know once my sensei told me that all the star resemble our memories, hopes and dreams, that's why they go on forever. And now when I look at the sky I ask myself... Why do I have such a great life? I'm not even worth the clothes on my back and yet I have such amazing friends and a great home. I have so much fun each day even though I don't show it that much. I love everything here so much I hope it never changes and if it does it'll be for the better... I think the best thing here for me is Kono-chan. without her I wouldn't be anyone, I wouldn't even be alive right now come to think of it... Our moments together are what make me smile everyday, our memories... and I 'm pretty sure by now we at least own half that starry sky of memories." Setsuna joked and didn't realize Konoka was awake and listening, but didn't talk so she didn't ruin the moment.

"Kono-chan. I... I-I L-l-l-love y... y-y--", Setsuna was about to say how she truly felt thinking that Konoka was asleep until she leaned in so far in she didn't realize it till Setsuna almost fell back into the water.

"Ojou-sama! Your awake!?", Setsuna blush could be seen from a mile away. Konoka was still very close to the samurai's face, but didn't make move just yet. "Please... call me Kono-chan again..." Konoka begged the blushing samurai. "But I... Did you-- I mean-- I can't--... But... I want to... Kono-chan I..." Konoka began to move in as Setsuna lost sight of her words. Setsuna basically knew what was going to become of this conversation, but didn't want to waste time thinking about it.

The moment was lost. Setsuna had already leaned forward and kissed the girl she loved so very dearly. Konoka had kissed back with passion of her own making both girls lost in their own bliss. Setsuna was walking were no one dared to step, for if anyone had saw them and reported them to the dean, Setsuna would be sent to dismissal of her duties and possible death for having an affair with her princess she was sent _only _to guard. It took awhile but Setsuna soon realized this and pulled away with incredible speed to avert their kissing. "O... O-ojo-sama... I didn't mean to... I mean it was a mistake-- I-I mean I'm sorry!" Setsuna stuttered as she blushed intensely. Konoka didn't answer back both knowing the reason way they had done what they did, but had not admitted it. The lights of the fountain turned off leaving both of them in silence and in the dark.

-----

The next days and the following they didn't talk to the other much less look at the other. They usually hang out together after school, but now all Setsuna ever did was run home, and when she arrived she would be confused by how fast she ran. Nothing really made much since but no one tried to clear it up, it was left like this for five days now. Konoka couldn't take it anymore so she waited in front of Setsuna's dorm room until she had returned for Evangeline's training.

Setsuna walked the empty halls only waking by two or three unfamiliar girls, before she made a turn down the hall her dorm was in. She saw Konoka leaning against looking down at the ground as if it was interest. Setsuna walked slowly to the girl never once stepping back to run away. Only three feet away she had gained Konoka's attention. Without a word Setsuna had opened her door and offered a gesture for Konoka to follow her in.

They had put their stuff down and sat down on the swordswomen's small couch. None of them said a word; they were both too afraid they might say something wrong. Finally, "Ojo-sama, why are you here?" Setsuna asked not making eye contact. "I wanted to talk to you about the other day..." "It was a mistake... I got too caught up in the moment and kissed you, but you must understand... I'm not allowed to have those kind of emotions so can we just put this all behind us?" Setsuna said in such a demanding tone. "O-okay", Konoka felt passive for the first time in her life and she didn't like it. "But, I still need to tell you something important." Konoka now had Setsuna's attention. "... But before I do... can we..." Konoka looked at the blushing samurai. "...Can we try that one more time?" Konoka moved closer to the samurai knowing Setsuna wouldn't pull away. "I love you, Secchan." Konoka admitted before pressing their lips together. Yet, they never did do to the fact that Mana had walked into the room to give Konoka an important message.

"Pardon me, but Konoka Ojou-sama the dean wishes to see you right now," the dark girl informed the shorter girl. "Thank you Tsumiya-san... I guess I'll be going... Thank for your time Secchan." Konoka bowed slightly and lifted the samurai's dorm room.

Mana turned the samurai who was sitting on the coach and gave her a playful grin. "How come you didn't tell me you two were going out?" Mana crossed her arms. "It's not like that! It's just a misunderstanding!" Setsuna began to blush madly when she had realized that she had witnessed their moment together. "Oh c'mon. I saw... Konoka was crawling all over you." Mana took a seat next to her. "No! It's I-It's..." If Setsuna had said it wasn't like that then she'd be lying, but agreeing would only make her feel that things had just gotten complicated. "... So it was like that?!" Mana began to laugh at the samurai.

"Well... just the other day... things got a little to far out of hand."

"You two had sex?" Mana stopped in mid laugh.

"No! I just kissed her is all?"

"On the lips? That's it? Well it's not like it was tongue or anything."

"..."

"Oh my Cheese... You didn't..." Mana stared at the young girl ready to start laughing again.

"Well it was really _really_ long... and I don't remember who did it first, but we just started.", Setsuna gave her excuse.

"hahahahahahah!!!" Mana had never laugh so hard.

"Hey it was a joke! Stop laughing! B-but I did kiss her..."

"And let me guess, you didn't tell her you loved her afterwards and ended up running away?" The darker girl had hit the nail on the head.

"You know me too well... I can't bring myself to say it to her. I mean I know for a fact I love her more than anyone I've ever known, but my duty won't let me."

"So you don't want to tell her because if you do you think it'll get in the way of protecting her."

Setsuna nodded "What do I do Mana? She told me she loved me right before you came in, I just can't turn her down." Setsuna desperate for help.

"I can't tell you what to do, this is a decision you have to make on your own... But if I know anything, if you don't do what your heart tells you you'll live to regret it and I wouldn't waste time either." Mana stood up.

"Thank you Mana... and come to think of it, I think this is the first time I've ever heard you laugh.'

"Remember it, it happens very rarely... Oh, almost forgot. Dean Konoe would like to speak to you after he is finished talking to Konoka." Mana said before leaving the room, "Setsuna-san," making deadly eye contact, "I shall give you one word that may or may not help you in the future... 'Remember'..."

"Remember? That Tsumiya's getting weirder each time I speak to her... I guess I better be on my way as well..." Setsuna put on her shoes and lifted the room.

-----

Konoka pushed doors of the office and stood before her grandfather awaiting his request, "You needed me grandfather?" The grandfather had just finished with some paper work and staked them in a neat pile on his desk. "Ah. Konoka please sit down." he invited his granddaughter to sit down on a nearby chair considering that this maybe kind of long.

"Konoka, your father and I have tried to find a husband for you for sometime now, and we have become impaction by your delays." the grandfather explained to the girl who didn't like were this was going. "Is it maybe that you have grown fond someone else? Maybe someone at this school?" the grandfather smiled when he began to suspect who it just might be.

Konoka thought about the strong brave samurai who she so secretly worshiped, but knew she couldn't say her name knowing that if she did Setsuna would be dropped from her duties and leave her. Konoka hesitated with the answer, "N-no grandpa, I don't have feelings for anyone here at Mahora." lying.

The grandfather sighed wearily hoping that she didn't just have said that. "Well we decided that if you haven't fallen in love with anyone, we would pick a spouse for you." a sharp pain pierced her heart as she heard her grandfather's agonizing request.

"He's name Takimaru Hashido. He's 35 years old and have a doctors degree." the dean began to read his attributes as he watched Konoka's expression sink lower with ever word. The old man had only a couple of more things to say, but didn't want to see his grandfather loose all nerve completely, but something's just need to be done. "Konoka about Setsuna-san", the dean now had her undivided attention, " we no longer require Setsuna's assistance seeing as she will not be coming with you back to Kyoto." Konoka froze. She couldn't be more upset. The healer blocked out the rest of the conversation just meditating on that piece of information.

Before the grandfather finished, Konoka ran out of the room not wanting hear another word. The dean didn't stop her. He didn't want to see his granddaughter sad and whispered a quick apology to her after she was gone.

Setsuna walked down the hall to the dean room. Once she got to the door she realized that Konoka and him were still in their meeting and decided to wait for them to finish before she'd enter. The samurai's skill ears began to hear some fragments of the Konoe's conversation. "... No long require Setsuna's assistance"... ... "Be happy leaving in Kyoto again"... ... "Found you a husband strong enough to take care of you"... ... ... "Married in two weeks." Setsuna began to feel a hard ball in her throat and couldn't breathe. 'What's going on?' Setsuna covered her mouth with her right hand trying to hind her terrified face.

Konoka burst through the door bumping into someone she didn't expect to be right there listening to the conversation. She didn't want to look up knowing who it is already. She didn't want to see her face right now knowing if she did then she'd be accepting the future laid out for her. She didn't look up to the person that had her arms rapped around her to comfort her, but she already knew it was Setsuna. Konoka began to cry in the samurai's arms as Setsuna quietly whispered comforting words into her ear. The samurai was stuck. She wanted to help but knew if she did she would be force to separate form the young healer for her actions. She wanted so badly to tell the healer how she felt, but convinced herself it would do no good and only bring Konoka more pain. She had only wished for her happiness.

Without noticing it, Konoka had stepped forward and kissed her samurai. Setsuna didn't see anything wrong at first then remembered her duty then pulled away form the healers grasp on her. Setsuna cover her mouth as she ran down the hall away for the healer she so dearly adored forgetting that the she was already in enough pain. Konoka was left alone in the hallway shocked by her own action much less Setsuna's. She soon felt her eyes grow tiers and run down her face. "How did this happen?"

The next day Konoka told her class that she was leaving back to Kyoto that day. Everyone was shocked by the news and started to speaking at once Konoka couldn't understand anyone of their questions

"Wait! Why are you going?"

"You're not coming back!?"

"Did your father find you a husband already!?"

But the one that caught everyone's attention was Makie's question. "Is Sakurazaki-san going with you?" with that everyone was silenced and all attention was of Setsuna who looked more then depressed. "... I'm afraid not... Now if I may be excuse Negi-kun, I need to go back to my dorm and pack." Konoka said slightly bowing. "Goodbye everyone, I hope I see you all again one day." Konoka said with smile as the class remained silent. Before exiting Konoka looked toward Setsuna to see if she would at least wave good bye, but the samurai kept her head down.

Even when Konoka had left everyone remand silent and all eyes were focused on Setsuna.

After class everyone went to the young healer's dorm to say goodbye. Most of which wanted to through a farewell party but there would simply not be enough time. After an hour or so, Konoka managed to escape the dorm without anyone noticing. She had gone down to the fountain where she had blessed memories. Setsuna was just walking by and happen to see Konoka sitting there. She thought it would be rude not to till her kind word before she left. However, Setsuna did not stop walking, she did not take the time to sit next to the healer thinking that she wanted to be alone right now.

"The sun is about to set..." Setsuna said as she stop in front of the girl. "Konoka Konoe, I wish you happiness." with that all the samurai did was bow and leave, not wanting to start a conversation.

Konoka kept her eye on the samurai as she walked away. She began to dwell on what the older girl had told her when a sudden thought came. 'If I choose this way... I don't think I'll every be happy...' Konoka thought as she smile at the sky that was beginning to darken a bit.

The samurai didn't bother turning not the lights when she stumbled in. She closed the door behind her and lay down on her small coach. She covered her head with a pillow beginning to lose all hope and will power.

It wasn't long before Asuna ran into the young samurai's room with a very pissed look on her face. "Setsuna! What do you think you're doing here!?" Asuna yelled at the dazed samurai. "Well, the last time I checked, I live here." Setsuna said in a rather depressed voice. "No, smart-ass! I meant why are you not going to stop Konoka from leaving!?" "Simply because I can't.", Setsuna said with a weak smile to the red headed girl. Asuna was now frustrated and picked up the shorter girl by the collar so she could listen carefully and clearly. "Don't you sell me that... You know as well as I do that's not why. So tell me the truth." Asuna snarled. "I can't bring her back." "Bull carp! I thought you loved Konoka and you're going to let some smelly old man who doesn't even love her take her away from you!? That's something I never thought I'd see from you Setsuna-san." With that, Setsuna snapped at the taller girl, "What do you know!? I love Konoka more than anything! She's the most important person to me, I do anything for her! You have no idea what kind of situation I'm in right now, so I think you should stay out of--!" before Setsuna could finish Asuna punched the unexpecting samurai leaving her speechless. "I'm supposed to make_ you _look like the bad guy! And how the hell I'm I suppose to even understand how you're feeling!? You never open up not even to Konoka when all she ever did was love you!" Setsuna stared speechless at the girl rubbing the cheek that Asuna slugged. "... I don't want you to make her cry again... She's leaving in three hours. Don't screw it up...", Asuna lifted the samurai in the room by herself to think things over.

'How could anyone understand how I feel right now?... I want to help, but I'm not sure what difference it would make if I tried... am I being a coward?... please forgive me... Ojou-sama.' Setsuna thought to her self. She had then remembered Mana's one word of advice before she fell fast asleep on the rug on the ground with the door wide open.

Setsuna stood in the middle of a pitch-black room, but was still able to see herself perfectly. 'Where am I?' her voice echoed through the room. Eventually memories of her past began to enter her mind, most of witch with Konoka. The time Konoka had healed her in Cenima city and the time where Setsuna had carried her through the sky with air floating on her wings. She remembers when Konoka had told her she looked like and angel. She recalled all the times Konoka had made her blush, although there were way too much she just smiled and shock her head so she didn't have to remember all of them at that moment. The one that made her truly happy was when they were kids. Setsuna had promised Konoka that she would never leave her side and even through the most hardest kinds of pain she would inner just to stay next to her, guardian or not. Setsuna had opened her eyes when she started to feel warm liquid move down her cheeks. ' I remember now... I promised her that I would be with her forever...' Setsuna echoed as she wiped the tries away. Setsuna looked up to see a smiling Konoka standing right in front of her. 'Kono-chan?'... 'Secchan... don't be afraid of the future... if things get ruff just remember our past and promises, our moments with each other will keep us together for as long as you let it... Your stronger then you think... Secchan...' Setsuna could have sworn that she felt those words whispered to her outside the dream. She felt hot breathe by her ear, '...I love you...' she then felt as if someone had kissed her. 'Goodbye.' After that the heat left leaving her very cold and lonely. 'Wait! No! Please don't go! Don't leave me Kono-chan!' Setsuna began to cry harder as the image of Konoka faded away.

Setsuna sprung up from her bed calling out for Konoka with her left hand outstretched forward. Setsuna was sweating and breathing heavily as is she just saw a ghost.

Setsuna then began to realize something strange. She didn't remember sleeping in her bed, and she knew that she didn't change into her PJ's, but the room light was now off and the front door was closed. Someone had gotten into her room. Setsuna got off her bed, but as soon as she did she felt something flat under her foot. She looked to see what it was and saw that it was a train ticket. It was dark but the samurai could read it perfectly. It said:

_Kyoto train station_

_9:30 to 10:45_

_Mahora Station_

Konoka must have been in her room and dropped this. Setsuna froze when she saw the clock, 9:03. Setsuna knew that there was still time lifted but still struggled to move forward. She knew where she was and knew what time she was leaving, but was afraid to go to her knowing that if she went she would have to say good bye, and giving her back her ticket would be like sending her off herself.

"No, dammit! No more running away! This is my future as well as hers and if I don't do anything, then what's the point of even calling me half human... I have to stop her, even if her father says either wise!" Setsuna said as she bit her lip and jumped out the window not even wasting time changing. Setsuna landed on her feet and started to run to the station in which Konoka will be.

'There's still time... but I still need to pick up the pace! I need to keep my promise to her... Please Ojou-sama wait for me...' Setsuna began to run faster then she ever had in her entire life.

At the station Konoka looked around to see if Setsuna was coming to see her off. Eishun saw his daughter and gave a worried expression, "Konoka dear, are you alright?" He asked his daughter. "Ah! Yes father just looking around." Konoka gave her father a fake smile and then turned back around so he wouldn't see her face.

'Maybe she isn't coming after all... am I a fool for thinking she would come for me? No, I have to have faith in her... but time almost up...' the healer began to loose all hope and gave a deep sigh.

Before Konoka Could looks at the ground she heard a voice call out her name. "Konoka!" She looked up to see Asuna and Negi waving to her in a far distance. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" Konoka asked the two red heads. "We came to see you off." Negi answered. "Hey is Setsuna not here yet?" Asuna asked the healer. Konoka simply shook her head and looked down at the ground. "I guess I didn't Get through to her." Asuna rubbed her chin. "Don't tell me you yelled at her! You probably scared her!" Konoka nagged Asuna. "Don't worry Konoka-san, I'm sure Setsuna-san will come. Just you wait." Negi reassured the brunette. "Thank you Negi-kun... I'm just worried if she hates me or something..." Konoka looked away. "Oh, I don't think so." Asuna smirked at the younger girl. "Why do you say tha--", "Ojou-Sama!"

Konoka heard a voice that made her speechless. She turned around to see Setsuna still in her PJ's out of breathe near one of the exits. "Secchan", Konoka ran toward the samurai, as did Setsuna. They gave the other a deep embrace so tight they didn't want to ever let go. Konoka was thanking hope, while Setsuna was thanking time, thinking 'I made it, I made!'

Setsuna looked over Konoka shoulder to see Eishun staring right back at her, she wasn't sure what kind of expression he had on but decided not to think to much of it. "Secchan thank you for coming." Konoka moved back far enough to look into the young samurai's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner... I just had a lot to think about." Setsuna wiped away some of Konoka's tiers. With that Setsuna gave the healer a passionate kiss, with Konoka giving her the same. This time Konoka was the one to pull away in shock. She forgot that she was in front of her father and was surprised Setsuna didn't care as much as she did. "Secchan, "Konoka whispered out while blushing in the samurai's tender embrace. "I told you I had a lot to think about... and now I have something to say Ojou-sama..." Setsuna had Konoka's full attention. "Kono-chan I love you, I've always have and I'm sorry for the confusion these last few days. I was just trying to get my mind back on track...but Kono-chan, I will do whatever I can for you to stay here at Mahora with us." Setsuna said gently and looked at the girl in her arms giving her an assuring promise.

Konoka flung her arms around the other girl's neck and gave her a kiss neither of them had ever experience. It was full of all the love Setsuna had been keeping in all this time and Konoka's undying happiness. This kiss lasted longer then any of their other kisses, but much to both of their displeasure, Setsuna was the one to pull away.

The samurai glared at the healer's father then walked in front of Konoka in a defense of why. "You're not taking her." Setsuna said in a very stern voice sending a chill down Konoka's spine. Asuna and Negi looked absolute amazed by how confident Setsuna looked and went to go join her. "Are you saying that you're willing to fight me for her?" Eishun raised his eyebrow at the samurai. Setsuna nodded. "But you have no sword, and our train is about to arrive." Eishun gave her a small smirk. "Swordsmanship isn't the only thing I'm skilled in.", Setsuna got into a fighting stance, "A warrior must know how to protect her princess under any circumstance." Along with Setsuna, Negi and Asuna got ready to fight as well.

"And if you win, you'll take care of her and protect her and even be willing to give your life for her?" Setsuna nodded without any hesitation. "You do realize that if she were to stay with you that would mean you two are to be wed? Because we do not have the time to find a capable husband for her Kyoto much less here." Eishun asked the samurai. "I know that, sir." Setsuna kept her precedent look. Konoka felt an overwhelming joy come over her as Setsuna accepted the request. "You know no one back over in Kyoto will believe me if I said I gave my daughter over to an ex-Konoe Protector that wasn't even dressed properly." Eishun smirked. "That was just merely because I did not have the time to change _and_ stop your daughter, don't forget to tell them that." Setsuna gave a big unserious grin and got out of her stance. Eishun chuckled as the train arrived. "A father only wishes for his daughter's happiness... So make her happy Setsuna-kun." Eishun bowed slightly and boarded the train.

He Left... He left without Konoka, that's all the three warriors thought to them. Eventually Asuna began to laugh wildly. "I can't believe you actually did it, Setsuna-san!" She managed to say through out her laughing. "You never believed I could do it, did you?!" Setsuna glared at the red head that was trying to get control of the matter. "Well neither did you." She rubbed the samurai's head as if she was trying to comfort a little kid. "Konoka-san I'm so happy for you." Negi said to the healer who was more then happy. "Yay! I get to stay!' Konoka bounce out of excitement as tears streamed down her face. Setsuna smiled warmly at the over excited girl and thought about how this wasn't a dream and that it was all so very real.

The samurai grabbed a hold of the healers hand, "lets go home, Kono-chan." and Konoka was more then happy to agree.

It took a while, but eventually the made it back to the campus. "C'mon Konoka, lets go back to the dorm now." Asuna said excepting the younger girl to follow her. "Actually Asuna, could you give Konoka and I a minute?" Setsuna asked the red head. "Why what are you two planning to do so late on this romantic night?" Asuna teased the flushed samurai. "It's not like that, just leave us alone for a while." Setsuna pulled away from the taller girl's grip. "Okay, you two have fun with whatever." Asuna and Negi waved bye to them as they lifted the couple alone outside the dormitory.

Setsuna lead them both down on the grass. Setsuna wanted to talk about something, anything! Being like this, not speaking to the other made her feel a bit uneasy, but calm. "Ya' know something? There are a _lot_ of stars in the sky..." Setsuna said looking up at the night sky. Konoka thought she was going somewhere with that random fact, but Setsuna didn't have anything else to say. "There is a question I've had on my mind since the time in my dormitory, but I never thought I ever get to ask you... Konoka... I never had someone love me like you do, not even my family... so could you please tell me why you do?" Setsuna didn't even know were she was going with this. "There are so many reasons... You always make me happy, you comfort me when I need it and you protect me form all sorts of danger... You're my best friend and I love you more then anyone else in universe. More then you can ever imagine and it can never be beat." "geez, you described me as a dog..." Setsuna chuckled as she laid down on the grass "but thank you..." Konoka lay down next to her, loving the fact that she was with her protector that would always love her in return. "Just like a fairy tale..." Konoka had whispered to herself. "Your right... There _are_ a lot of star in the sky..."Konoka agreed with Setsuna's earlier statement. Setsuna got enough courage and went over Konoka to kiss her. Now that there was no distractions or bonds, and the two girls enjoyed their first stress- free kiss. Konoka kissed her best friend back wishing she could show Setsuna how much she loved her, but a kiss could never show her true heart felt love for her Secchan.

Setsuna finally broke away form the passionate kiss she started, much to Konoka's displeasure. She gazed into Konoka's eyes for a moment, "I love you too..." Setsuna said shyly.

Konoka reached up to rejoin their lips. "Did you mean it when you agreed to marry me?" Konoka asked the samurai. Setsuna simply smiled and gave Konoka a light kiss on the forehead. "Would you say yes?" Setsuna looked at the healer. "Only if you ask me." Konoka returned her smile. "Okay then..." Even though it was dark Konoka could see Setsuna's blush, "Kono-chan... I love you and always will... with you everyday is worth leaving for... you give me so much happiness and you always care for me... you are the most important person in my life and your the only person I want to spend the rest of my life _with_... Konoka Konoe will you marry me?" Konoka saw it coming and began to cry out tiers happiness before Setsuna even asked her. "Yes! Of course I will!" Konoka embraced the samurai's neck. The raven haired girl smirked as she just thought about how she just came to take Konoka home, but ended up becoming engaged to her as well. 'Could today get any better?' Setsuna asked herself before helping Konoka off the ground and leading her back to her dorm room.

-----

The next day all eyes were on the door waiting for the samurai to walk in. All the girls in class except for Asuna, wanted to ask Setsuna to bring Konoka back not knowing what happened last night. The door finally opened and in came Setsuna with her fingers laced with the healers. Everyone mouths hung open as the saw the new couple. Neither of the girls talked to the shocked girls and walked straight to Asuna who saw it all and wasn't surprised.

"Good morning Asuna." Konoka said cheerfully as she took her seat next to the red head. "You two look happy. Did something happen between you two last night?" Asuna teased the samurai. "Actually yes... Kono-chan and I are engaged." Setsuna said slightly blushing. "Whoa! You two move faster then I thought!" Asuna nearly jumped out of her seat when all the other girls attack the couple with questions.

"When's the wedding!"

"You gotten that far already!"

"Can I get I picture of you guys!"

"You two are so cute together!"

And once again Makie was the one who said the most wanted to here question. "Have you guys had sex yet!" With that the room was silent and all eyes were on an extremely red Setsuna.

"Yeah, come to think of it, Konoka you didn't come back to the dorm last night." Asuna added

"That's because I didn't have the key anymore and you guys were already asleep so I slept in Secchan's room." Konoka said innocently making Setsuna look like a pervert.

Neither Setsuna nor Asuna felt the situation getting better for the samurai if Konoka continued to talk thinking she wouldn't care talking about what happen in the dorm at night if they had done something.

"Whoo! Setsuna-san!"

"Wow! It's like a whole new side of you!"

"Sakurazaki, you sly dog!"

"It always the quiet ones, huh!"

Setsuna couldn't say that they were wrong because something like that did happen just not what they thought. Last night, once they had gotten into the room they took a bath together to clean up. And since Setsuna was now wearing dirty PJ's and Konoka didn't have hers they used Setsuna's back-ups which were just rather large shirts for men, and no girl feels comfortable wearing a bra while they sleep so that made them only wearing a shirt and underwear. And before they fall asleep there was a heated make-out session that could have gone to second base, but they thought it was too early for that, despite that they're already engaged.

While everyone was still going on about it while Konoka sat there and thought quietly to her.

'It's amazing... just yesterday I was saying goodbye to you all and I'm still here. I said goodbye so many times to you Secchan and you were the one who pulled me back here even though you were the one who said goodbye to me the most. But you never wanted me to leave and I think these last few days I've seen a side of you I've never seen before... Inner hope. We'll have a long future together Setsuna Sakurazaki and we'll have new memories together, good and bad... but I think if we stay together every moment we're together will be wonderful... but at this moment, right now... this feeling deep inside... is so very precious to me.'

And you know what the funny thing is... Secchan never got her picture back.

THE END... ()

--------------------------

Did you like it? I do. I think it was cute. I finally finished it. The music I wrote this with really kept me motivated. I suggest Final Fantasy music when you are writing... what time is it? Oh crap it's 2:28AM I have to get up at six!

Please review! ... ... ... zzzzzzz (--)


End file.
